


Someone You Could Know

by Telesilla



Series: I Only Want Your Trust [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone You Could Know

"You busy?" Rodney asked, looking around curiously. "Wow, your office is a lot nicer than mine," he added before John could answer.

"That's because I didn't set it up in a closet."

"Yeah well, like I said, I need to be close to the main lab. I don't know how you can work so far away from your minions." Rodney flopped down sideways on John's sofa and put his feet up on one of the armrests.

"Unlike you, I trust my minions," John said. He looked at Rodney and laughed. "Make yourself at home, by the way."

"Thought I already had, although if you wanted to, you could, oh I don't know, peel me a grape or something...."

"In your dreams," John said and then bit his lip. There was joking and then there was mouthing off and he'd gotten in trouble before for not knowing the difference.

"Relax. I told you, I like your sense of humor." Rodney turned a little until he could see out the full length windows that made up one wall of John's office. "The veiw's is nice too," he said and then went silent. A silent Rodney was a little unusual, but John was pretty sure Rodney hadn't been sleeping well lately, so maybe he just needed to rest. With a shrug, John turned back to his work. If Rodney wanted attention, he'd ask for it.

About two minutes later, John heard a familiar snore. Turning, he looked at Rodney for a long moment, taking in the stubbly chin, dark circles under his eyes, the faded blue shirt that was just a little too snug across his shoulders and chest, and the way he slept with his mouth half open. John had slept with better looking people--in fact all four of his long term tops had been really good looking--but there was something about Rodney that made him more than just an average looking top who just happened to have a knack for good scenes.

There was no pretense about him, John realized. What you saw was what you got and if you didn't like it--well, Rodney sure as hell didn't care. It made John feel like he could be like that too, that no matter what, Rodney would accept him for who he was. After all, Rodney had seen John snapping orders and taking charge. He'd seen John dirty and bloody and unconscious; hell, he'd even seen John dead. And while there was a lot about John Rodney simply didn't understand, Rodney wasn't stupid. If John could bring himself to talk, he had the feeling Rodney would actually pay attention.

After so many years alone, the idea that a top would take John seriously was odd and even a little scary.

 _But good,_ John thought. He got out of his chair and made his way to the door. A touch to the panel locked it and then John turned and looked at Rodney again. _Yeah...good._

His ribs were still a little sore, but it was easy enough to sit down on the floor next to the sofa. His computer was full of reports and requisition forms and training schedules but right now.... Right now, the room was warm and out beyond the windows there was sunlight on the water and yeah, John could take a minute and just sit here.

He lost track of time but even though he dozed a little, he wasn't startled when Rodney's warm hand settled on his shoulder. Tilting his head, he looked back and smiled at Rodney.

"You," Rodney murmured. John waited but Rodney shook his head and just let his hand rest on the back of John's neck.

At some point, John knew, they'd have to get up and go out there and be Doctor McKay and Major Sheppard again, but now, after six long months in another galaxy, maybe, just maybe, they could have this moment.

He leaned back into Rodney's touch.

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down this afternoon with every intention of working on the "dirty talk" square on one of my Kink Bingo cards. Instead, Rodney fell asleep on John's couch and John? Well John had a small revelation about Rodney. This bit of fluff takes place about a week after "Got To Pay Your Dues." The title is from "Take Me As I Am" by October Project.


End file.
